


Sparring

by mimabeann



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Relationships: Neirin/Ceera
Kudos: 1





	Sparring

“Ceera, wait!” Neirin called out, out of breath after having the wind knocked out of him while they’d been training and still recovering from it.   
The twi’lek spun on her heels to facing him, continuing to walk backwards in the direction she’d been heading. “Awww, come on Neir. You know you have to catch me if you’ve got somethin’ to say!” She gave him a playful wink and laughed as she twirled back around and ran back towards camp.   
_She’s trying to kill me_. He laughed to himself as he picked up his pace and tried to control his breathing. She certainly wasn’t taking it easy on him today. He bounded towards her. As he finally closed in, he reached out to grab her shoulder, but stumbled and began to fall forward. A firm hand grabbed him and tried to steady him but it wasn’t quite enough.   
_Oof_. The pair sat stunned for a second, staring at each other. Neir had landed on his back and Ceera was nose to nose with him, she had landed on top of him. Ceera cracked up and they both started laughing. “Well, that’s one way to catch me, I guess.” He flashed her an apologetic grin as she hooped up and offered him a hand.   
“Sorry about that.” He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head and accepted her hand.  
“What were you gonna say before I took off on you?” She giggled. 

Neirin blushed. “Oh! I um...” He paused, trying to find the words. This definitely wasn’t how he expected this conversation to go.   
“Because I think I kinda had something to tell you too?”   
“Oh?” He tilted his head to the side. _Was she blushing too_? Rather than responding immediately, Ceera took a step closer and pressed a quick peck to his lips. She knocked the air from his lungs for a second time that day as he stood there, wide eyed for a second. 

She giggled again. “Catch my meaning?” A smile spread across his face as his blush deepened.   
“Yeah. And Ceera?” He asked as he took her hand in his and began to walk back towards camp.   
“Yeah, Neir?” “I love you too.”


End file.
